Just For One Day
by SLRisme
Summary: It's the most loving day of the year- Valentine's Day, but will a certain Doctor Sloth and the very well known faerie queen Fyora be able to see each other just for one single day? Here's to everyone a Happy Valentine's Day!


88888888

I really _**SHOULD**_ be doing other things, but you know I'm lazy.

So, I just recently read the Faeries' Ruin plot- _*Cough*_ OMG ...plot _*Cough*_- And I'm doing the Faerie Quests- _*Cough*_ OMG ... _*Cough*_- and then I thought about this idea. Just a little fluff is all and I've wanted to do another Sloth/Fyora story so I said hey, why not? Valentines Day sometimes does that to people. ^_^

If you haven't read my last story you should go read it and review it, but ignore the first few chapters because those suck. :P

So, warnings, uhh… This really isn't like the last story I did with Sloth and Fyora dealing with blood, curse words, and blahblah. Hmm… I guess the warning is this might make you vomit cotton balls from the fluff that might be in here maybe? Then again, I'm a very lazy fluff fan. Right, well…

I'm just… Going to start.

88888888

Title: _**Just For One Day**_

…

_**(On a spaceship)**_

…

"That wasn't on your to-do list!"

Ylana hissed at Doctor Sloth, his scarlet eyes turning towards her own face to send her a menacing glare, a snarl on his green features. In his grasp he held a long, thin lavender box, a scarlet bow messily around the middle of the box. He tilted his head backwards to loom over his minion, opening his mouth to bitterly hiss-

"I run things here, I can do what I want and no pathetic minion is going to tell me otherwise! You listen to me; it never goes the other way around! Learn your place or the next time you get out of line I will pull you limb from limb and conduct an experiment on every single limb until I have completed my task in destroying you piece by piece!"

The doctor nearly roared, teeth bared into a fanged snarl, his tone had been as sharp as a dagger and had gone through Ylana's protective wall, slightly slicing it open. The doctor never talked to her like that in such a manner, where had this bitter mood come from? She kept on a stern face though, tugging at her hat with one hand while she lifted up a clipboard in her other hand.

"Sloth- Doctor Sloth, you must understand, we have a list of what needs to be done. You have to check on the Grundos to see if they're doing their jobs, experiment on the new transformation potion, deal with the Mutant Grundos, berate the workers, and contact Commander Garoo about the new battleship mechanism, after that you-"

"Can't this be done another day, like tomorrow? For one day can I just go do what I want to do without having to worry about fools going to blow up the ship or imbeciles going to ruin an experiment? For one day, just a single day, can I just not do one simple task?"

Ylana frowned deeply, slowly lifting the clipboard downwards as her eyes simply gazed at the doctor, confused by the quiet tone. This was something she didn't see much either, if ever. Her eyes narrowed downwards to gaze at the box in his grasp, tilting her head to the side while her lips parted to finally question…

"What is it that you want to do?"

…

_**(In Faerieland)**_

…

"You know that you don't have time for anything like that after the disaster dealing with Xandra, your highness. This isn't on our to-do list."

The Library Faerie, or known as Rose, remarked towards her queen with her eyebrow high up on her forehead. Fyora simply raised her own eyebrow, in her pale grasp a short shaped, though thick green box with a scarlet bow tied around the middle of the box. A gentle smile crossed the queen's lavender lips, nodding her head though opening her mouth to state calmly-

"I understand the issues that we are dealing with, you have forgotten that I am queen of Faerieland and I know what we must deal with at the time. But these issues can be dealt on another base of time; I have something I have to do. Remember, I am the queen, I do know where my place is and what must be done."

Though Fyora's tone had been smooth as wine it had bound against Rose's heart like a rope, tugging and pulling. Unlike everyone else she knew when the queen was giving a warning, but why was she in such a despondent emotion at this time of day? She kept a smile on her face though, brushing her brown hair from her chocolate brown eyes while she gave an understanding nod.

"Fyora- Queen Fyora, I understand that you have something you want to do but you must understand that things have to be done. You have to assign the faeries on which quests they must do, help rebuilding the castle, deal with the Hidden Tower valuables, go talk with Mira about any sort of dangers she can see form space, check if the rainbow fountain is functioning perfectly fine, let us not forget-"

"Why must we do all of this work today? My fair Rose, you are the most intelligent faerie of all, can't you see that this can all wait till tomorrow? Can a queen just not have one single day that she does not have to baby everyone and just do one little task?"

Rose gazed sorrowfully at her queen, wings not fluttering for a few seconds as her eyes slowly drifted downwards towards the box in Fyora's grasp. Sighing gently, her fingers reached upwards to tangle in her hair, opening her mouth to lightly question…

"What is the task that you want to perform, my queen?"

…

_**(Back on the spaceship)**_

…

Ylana threw her hands into the air, sighing loudly while she rolled her eyes at her master. Doctor Sloth growled deep within his chest, though kept his comments to himself. With a sigh the Neopet nodded her head, tugging at her hat with another sigh.

"Already, fine, I'll get one of the extra ships in storage to drop you off. You better be glad I'm one of your most trustworthy minions or I would have locked you up for saying something so crazy. Yeah; fine, I'll get a ship and cover for you."

"Good. A raise will given to you by tomorrow for you not being totally useless for once."

Sloth grunted, holding the box close to his body while the blue Acara rolled her eyes- That was the closest thing as a 'thank you' as she was going to get so she should just be happy about it. The two tugged down the metallic hallway, heading for the storage room where the extra space pod was. He was so close he could taste it, scarlet eyes catching sight of the silver door that belonged to the storage room.

Yes! He was almost there, nothing could go-

"Sir, Doctor Sloth! Sir, sir!"

…Wrong.

He winced, rolled his eyes as a loud and obnoxious sigh escaped his green lips. Not even caring who was watching his slammed his forehead against the door of the storage room, glaring down at his feet where the ground was. He had been so close. Turning his head around he caught the sight of an Orange Grundo, lip twitching upwards into an expression of utter disgust while bitterly questioning-

"Yes, simpleton? What is it you want?"

The Grundo nervously shifted from one foot to the other, making the doctor's forehead knot-up, he didn't have time for someone to act stupid around him!

He had to meet up with someone very soon!

"The… The Evil Fuzzels… They are acting up. Won't do anything unless…. Uh… Uhh- 'Daddy' is there and well; you're their daddy I'm guessing, almighty one."

"Can't you deal with it yourself?"

"I-I-I wish I could, sir, but I tried controlling them with my blaster and well… They ate my blaster, sir. They just want you there to…"

"Enough! Fine, let's go and make this quick!"

The doctor bellowed, grabbing the Grundo by the collar, making him squeal like a little girl from shock. Ylana followed right behind her master with her hands stuffed in her pockets as the evil doctor dragged the Grundo off by his collar, raged the entire time. On the inside Doctor Sloth was more upset than anything though, silently thinking to himself-

'_By the love of Queen Fyora- Please don't be mad at me that I'm surrounded by idiots who waste my time_.'

…

_**(Back on Faerieland)**_

…

Rose rubbed her hand along her face, shaking her head in annoyance but then nodding right afterwards with another sigh. When her brown eyes met the pair of lavender eyes she held back another sigh, fingers entangled in her hair while commenting-

"I know I can't stop you so I won't even try. Feet can take you all the way there so you'll nothing but for someone to watch over Faerieland for you while you're gone. Yes, before you ask, I will be the one to make sure everything goes smoothly. You owe me big for this, my queen; this is something that dances within flames."

"Thank you, Rose, I'll order many more books for your library."

Fyora spoke-up with a gentle laugh, both faeries walking down the stone pathway out of Faerie City with a smile. At the sight of the bridge she felt a grin crossing her lavender lips, when she passed that bridge she would set foot out of Faerieland and towards her destination. She was so close her finger tips could touch the railing of the bridge, almost there! All she needed to do was step foot on the bridge and she would be-

"Fyora! Oh, your highness, thanks goodness we found you! We need help!"

…Safe.

The queen held back a sigh, rolling her lavender eyes while her hand softly hit the railing that belonged to the bridge. She had been so close, in was even in her grasp! Placing on a fake, though what seemed to be sweet, smile, she turned her head around to lightly question-

"Yes, dear? How may I assist you at this moment?"

Catching the sight of a air faerie she tried her hardest to hold back another sigh, it was usually air faeries that wasted her time the most with their ditsy-ness and foolish tactics. The girl gave off a row of giggles, Fyora trying her hardest to hold back an annoyed expression.

She really needed to meet up with someone right now.

"Like, okay, this is what happened. You know how the Faerieland Petpet Shop was nearly in ruins, right? Like okay, all the Petpets have escaped, like hundreds of them, and we need your help to get them."

"Why can you not just round up the other faeries to help you, sweet-heart?"

"Like I have, okay! But, like, the Petpets just keep running around like crazy and we all can't do it 'cuz we just can't and like…"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming along. Let's make this task quick."

She rushed out her words, annoyance dancing on the tip of her tongue as she pulled the air faerie along by her hand. Rose followed right behind the two, fingers playing with her hair as she noticed the slight twitch in her queen's features. Fyora frowned deeply; physically showing that she was disturbed for once as she thought to herself-

'_Please forgive me about the fact that I'm not strong enough to tell them no._'

…

_**(Back on the spaceship)**_

…

Good.

He was finally done dealing with the Fuzzels.

Sloth headed directly for the storage room with determination flaring in his scarlet eyes, lavender box held tightly within his grasp. There was the door again, was he finally going to get to go into the room and get a ship to head for Neopia?

He grinned madly to himself, evil gleaming within his eyes.

Yes, yes, yes! Finally, he was almost there!

So close, so close!

"Doctor Sloth, we need your assistance!"

No, no, he was right there! RIGHT THERE!

"What do you need from me?"

"The transformation potions are acting up, the mutants are going wild!"

"Ugh, for the love of Fyora!"

Slamming his hand against the storage door, the doctor turned away from his destination with the expression of pure rage looming on his green features.

Maybe Fyora would forgive him for being so very late?

…

_**(Back on Faerieland)**_

…

Excellent.

She was finally done getting all the Petpets.

Fyora headed directly towards the bridge in a swift walk, never turning her head around while her eyes kept on the bridge. There it was, gleaming in the sunlight. Would she finally be able to cross over the bridge and reach her destination?

A smile tugged at her lovely lavender lips, eyes twinkling with joy.

Oh, it was right there!

She was finally going to cross, at last!

"Your highness Fyora, something terrible has happened!"

Was Neopia cursing her with bad luck today? _This wasn't the day for such awful luck_!

"Why, yes? What do you need from me?"

"The Wheel of Excitement has been broken and the customers are going crazy!"

"_In the name of Doctor Sloth_…"

She harshly muttered under her breath, turning around with another one of her ah-so perfect fake smiles, a dark shadow crossing over her eyes.

Maybe for just this day Frank would be forgiving of her weak, caring heart?

…

_**(Back on the spaceship)**_

…

Everything was back to normal again, he was just…

"The machines are sparking!"

Maybe Fyora would think he was being VERY fashionably late?

…

_**(Back on Faerieland)**_

…

The issue was now resolved, she just needed to pass the…

"The Poogles have escaped!"

Could Sloth maybe think that she was still shopping for his gift?

…

_**(Back on the spaceship)**_

…

"The mutants are acting up again!"

"There's a riot forming!"

"The screens are all fuzzy and you can't read them!"

"**BY KING ALTADOR THE MACHINES HAVE EXPLODED, THERE'S A FIRE**!"

"…_Please forgive me, Fyora, for being stuck with such morons…_"

…

_**(Back on Faerieland)**_

…

"The Petpets have escaped again!"

"Someone has stolen weapons from the Faerie Weapon Shop!"

"There's a Blue Grundo stuck in a tree!"

"_THE HEALING SPRINGS HAS OVER FLOODED, THERE'S A FLOOD_!"

"…_Oh Frank, I really hope you can forgive me when I tell you this story_…"

…

_**(Hours later, still on Faerieland)**_

…

Fyora gazed miserably at her land, standing up rather stiffly while her hands dangled before the front of her silk dress. She stood before the castle's door, almost lifeless watching all of her citizens laugh and cheer, many exchanging gifts and quick kisses. Others giggled while holding hands, conversations coming from every single group around the queen. It made her stomach turn in an upsetting position though brought a smile onto her lovely pale features.

Even if she had missed meeting up with her own special person by hours but it was at least nice to see others happy on such a day.

With a sigh the woman turned away from the sight, a pale hand pushing upwards against the wooden doors belonging to the castle. Her lavender eyes narrowed sadly downwards to gaze at the green box within her grasp, never putting it down once this entire day. By the water stains all across the box and wet bow it was easy to tell that she held onto the box the entire time.

How awful today was… Not only had she been over-worked, realized just how foolish her people were, and had to solve all the little problems, but she even missed meeting up with the one person she longed to be with. Today was supposed to be the day to see him without any problems or interruptions; she missed their entire secret meeting by hours. He was going to be furious at her and probably wouldn't contact her for weeks, if not months.

She just… Wanted to go to her chamber and get the sleep she needed…

"Oh my gosh- We haven't seen you like forever!"

"It's not like we missed her."

"Shut up Jhudora, be bitter on another day, this is our sister! We've missed you so much!"

"It's so nice to see you on this lovely-dovey Day!"

Hearing the voices of the other faeries cry out in joy and start a conversation her head automatically whipped around, one eyebrow rose on her forehead. Though one hand kept on the door her other tightly gripped the gift box, almost choking the box with a vice grip like a Venus Fly Trap. All the girls were crowded around the figure, some floating and some on land, making it unable for the queen to see just who they were excited about.

"Oh, this is all just so… Dandy as candy, but I must see the queen! I… Appreciate all of your cries of joy for me and this is… Great, but I have something to give to the queen!"

A high-pitched voice was hearing, the 'feminine' voice cracking and squeaking when certain words escaped her lips. The shock on Fyora's face was as clear as air when the sight of a green faerie wearing cardboard- _**Ahem**_, she meant a faerie who had brown wings- Came into view. A black cloak clung onto the faerie's muscular body, the pair of scarlet eyes gazing into the pair of lavender eyes through the slits on the black mask.

It was the Happiness Faerie.

Or rather- The one who claims themself to be the Happiness Faerie.

"Happiness Faerie… It's so grand to see you on such a day. I didn't believe you would show up on a day like this, I thought you would have been spreading love and cheer some-where else."

"Yes, well; let's just say silly little me forgot to give the spread of cheer where it was most needed."

The over high-pitched voice responded back, the Happiness Faerie walking up the three little steps that lead to the castle's doors. As soon as the large figure came before Fyora the other faerie grinned, tilting their head back in amusement. All of the others went back to their old business sensing that the two wanted some privacy, laughing and giggling away. The Happiness Faerie quickly caught the sight of he green box in Fyora's grasp, raising an eyebrow above his own forehead.

"You know, you're supposed to open your presents you receive, not dunk them in water. No matter how much you hate someone."

His normal deep voice smoothly spoke above a whisper, no longer an annoying high-pitched tone. She blushed slightly, rather embarrassed about the fact that the gift was entirely wet. When Fyora lifted the box outwards a look of bewilderment came across the doctor's features, his hand reaching upwards to obtain the box from her grasp.

"It's actually a gift for you- Sorry, I had to deal with a flood today."

Sloth passed her an expression of complete shock; scarlet eyes traveling down her body- Yes, both her hair and her clothes were wet, not soaking but just simply wet. With a snarl forming he took something from behind his back that had been hidden from her lavender eyes. She let a gasp leave her lips at the sight of the long, then box that was covered in both ashes and burn marks.

"I'll forgive you for your flood if you forgive me for being stuck with idiots who start fires randomly."

With a gentle laugh and nodding her head in agreement she reached her own pale hands outwards to grab the present, accidentally rubbing her hand against his own hands. As soon as she received the present she slowly pulled the bow off, unlike her the doctor just tugged and pulled away, not even trying to be gentle in the slightest. As soon as their gifts were open to their eyes both just turned their heads to gaze at one another, blinking in shock.

"This is amazing; I never thought I would get something like this from you."

Both spoke-up the same sentence at the same time, though there was no wonder why.

For Fyora had been given a single red rose tied with a pink bow in the middle of the stem from the ah-so evil Doctor Sloth. A piece of paper was attached to the rose, a poem he had hand written just for the faerie queen, much to his own utter disgust at how mushy he had been.

Sloth on the other hand had been given a laser gun, edges faired out with gold as his fingers couldn't stop dancing over the trigger. Who know that Fyora, the sweetest and most loving faerie of all, would have given him a laser blaster? The queen though not only questioned his sanity but her own at getting him such a weapon.

"This is shocking; I can't believe you got this for me, who knew you had it in you. I guess that little goody two-shoes side hasn't effected you all the way yet."

"I remember you speaking to me a long time ago that your laser blaster had been destroyed so I found a way to add many different weapons together from the Hidden Tower to create you the gun. What's beautiful is this rose, Frank."

"…It's nothing, you said you like roses but you were upset that they died out too quickly. So I had combined the DNA of the Everlasting Apple with the rose for it would be everlasting. It's just a stupid rose with a dumb poem is all."

"Looks like your ah-so evil side isn't that fully then either, huh?"

Though her tone was sweet the doctor knew she was being very sarcastic, passing her an annoyed look with her own expression was that of amusement. The two simply stared at one another, silence lingering on between one another, though it wasn't an uncomfortable one. The petals of the rose brushed up against Fyora's lips as she took in a whiff of the sweet aroma the flower gave off, gently smiling. Sloth himself had raised an eyebrow, green features becoming stern while the sides of his mouth grew ridged.

"I haven't seen a smile like that in months- It's… Err..."

"Ugly?"

"What? No, don't be stupid like those other faeries; I was going to say nice!"

"Thank you, but why are you here? I never had enough time to meet you when I was supposed too- Why did you do all of this work just to come here and see me? Something terrible could happen to your ship."

"Why wouldn't I? This only helps my out even more- Making you fall madly in love with me for then I can use you to take over Faerieland and then Neopia. I don't need my ship to make you fall in love with me, I have my devilish looks."

He hissed quietly, both making sure that their conversation could only be heard between the two of them, no one else. The pair of scarlet eyes suddenly rolled, arms crossing over his chest while he sadly shook his head at the queen. Uncharacteristically for his usually cold personality, his hand cupped the pale chain within his grasp, making sure to gently tilt Fyora's head upwards so he could gaze down into her eyes.

"…Though this is going to leave a bitter taste in my mouth from how mushy this is going to sound… I think for one day, just for one stupid day, we can see each other without any worries. I don't care about my ship, at this point it could explode and I wouldn't care- Especially if those morons were on it- But nothing is more important right now than it just being us. If I have to dress up like a faerie to be with you then so be it, I'll do it just to be with you. Even if it is just for one day."

Before it even processed what was happening his arms automatically wrapped around the queen's waist, pulling her into the kiss that she had planted on his lips. They deepened the kiss but only for a few seconds, quickly letting one another go a few moments later. They couldn't kiss like that for long, what if someone finally paid attention and caught them? His arms drifted off her waist while her own arms left around his neck, both simply staring at one another in content.

"Oh, I almost forget- Sister, oh, sister Happiness! Will you be staying in Faerieland tonight to attend the Valentines Festival and play games with us all night all? We would love you to help us spread happiness around!"

The look of complete and utter disgust automatically crossed his green features, his cheeks turning a light green from going pale. The expression Sloth held was one that told Fyora that he would rather kiss the Space Faerie's hand then spend the entire night here. Giving the queen a sideways glance though, a genuine smile crossed his lips, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"Why, of course, sister! I would love to stay here and spread… Cheer and all that… It would be a pleasure staying here with all of you and our queen."

At the high pitched sentence leaving his lips Fyora felt herself smile softly, nodding her head to herself as she brushed the petals of the red rose against her lips once more.

She should have been prepared for all of this to happen today.

Simply because anything can happen on Valentines Day.

_**The End.**_

88888888

Thanks for reading! ^_^

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day! :D

88888888


End file.
